En Regnvejrs Pirat
by 2nanna2
Summary: Oneshot, noget jeg skrev i sommers. Jack/Miranda.


En Regnvejrs-Pirat.

Skrevet den 2./08/12 - 3./08/12 – 4./8/12 - 10./10/12

Vi kender nok alle dét, hvor det står ned i stænger, man kun kan være indenfor, og gerne vil hygge sig med et eller andet. En god bog, måske. Eller bare en enkelt lille, spændende historie. Og da jeg er i humør til det, vil jeg fortælle lige sådan en historie for jer.

Vores historie begynder i pirattiden, hvor der i England bliver født en lille pige. Hendes navn er Miranda, og allerede da hun kun er to år gammel, er alle folk i landsbyen sikre på, at hun bliver lige så smuk som prinsessen. Men da hun vokser op, mærker hun en længsel efter at være rigtig fri, ikke bare være den pæne pige som alle er vilde med. Da hun fylder tretten år, drager hun derfor, alene, til Tortuga, for at få et nyt liv. Og de landsbyfolk havde sandeligt ret.

Hendes krøllede ildrøde hår bølger ned langs hendes ansigt, forbi halsen, strejfer skuldrene, og ender blødt øverst på hendes ryg. Brune fregner er strøget over hendes kinder og næseryg, næsen er lille og nærmest perfekt. Og hendes livlige grønne øjne er fyldt af mod og viljestyrke, med et skær af selvtillid. Og de afspejler hendes personlighed tydeligt. Altså, hun bor i Tortuga, hvor hun arbejder på et slags konditori, mod husly og en smule løn. Og selv der synes folk om hende, selvom det er et helt andet slags sted.

Men den virkelige historie, det egentlige eventyr, begynder da hun som syttenårig, opdager at den unge pirat Jack Sparrow leder efter medlemmer til sin besætning på skibet "Den Sorte Perle". Forklædt som en ung mand og en kuffert med tøj og lignende i, ansøger hun om at være med, hos Jack og Barbossa, og bliver godkendt. Jack Sparrow er faktisk kun fire år ældre end Miranda, og ved ikke helt hvad han skal tænke om Michael, som den unge kvinde har kaldt sig. Men, han godkender 'ham'.

En kølig nat, hvor alle undtagen Miranda og Jack sover, lister hun sig ud på dækket og løsner sit hår, der indtil da har været skjult under et tørklæde og en hat. Hun gnider lidt vand i ansigtet der indtil da har været dækket af skidt, for at dække hendes kvindelige og feminine træk. Hendes bryst har været snøret ind af bandager, for at skjule dem, og hun har gået rundt i for store skjorter og løse bukser. Alt det, fordi hun ikke regnede med at de ville have "en lille, hjælpeløs, pige", med på skibet. Man siger jo også at kvinder bringer uheld på skibe. Få meter væk står Jack og betragter hende. Han har kontrollen over dækket mens alle andre sover, men I det øjeblik er Miranda det mest spændende.

"Jeg syntes nok du virkede lidt feminin," hvisker Jacks stemme bag Miranda, og hun gisper lavt. "Nej, schh, sig ikke noget." Han lægger den venstre hånd på hendes liv, den anden på hendes skulder. "Og må jeg spørge, hvad laver sådan en smuk ung pige som dig her, skat?"

"Føler mig fri," hvisker hun og drejer hovedet til højre, og kan se ham stå bag sig.

"Og går det godt?"

"Ja." Hun vender sig om, så hun står og ser ham ind i hans brune øjne. Hendes egne grønne, stråler mat i, forventning om hans næste træk. Det eneste han gør, er at kysse hende hurtigt og blidt på læberne. Efter det, går han op til roret, og siger lavt: "Hvis jeg var dig, ville jeg skjule det hår, røde skat." Hun gør det uden at sige noget, og i sit stille sind er hun lidt skuffet. Hun havde forventet mere af den Jack Sparrow, der år efter, bliver berygtet for at have mindst en kvinde i hver by.

"Er det virkelig det?" spørger hun småirriteret. "Jeg.. Jeg havde forventet mere af KAPTAJN Jack Sparrow, bare så du ved det."

"Bare vent og se, vent og se. For resten fik jeg aldrig dit rigtige navn, Michael."

"Jeg hedder Miranda."

Næste dag er stemningen en smule spændt mellem Jack og Miranda, men folk mærker det knap nok. Og faktisk er ingen af dem rigtig sure på hinanden. Miranda er såret, fordi Jack ikke gik videre, og Jack tror hun er rigtig tøsefornærmet, så han gider ikke, men det ændrer sig.

En dag hvor solen skinner, er alle ude på dækket. Miranda og Jack husker stadig deres lille "optrin", og det bliver revet op denne dag. Miranda prøver at snakke med Jack om det der skete, men Jack ignorerer hende, og da hun prøver igen, bliver han ret irriteret.

"Hvad vil du, knægt?" spørger han drillende, og lægger vægt på 'knægt'. Det bliver Miranda altså dermed ret fornærmet over, og siger så;

"Du skal bestemt ikke kalde mig en knægt! Du kender mig!" Mens resten af besætningen samler sig om dem, sukker Jack ignorerende, igen, og Miranda trækker et sværd og peger på Jack med det.

"Javel, hvis du synes, tøs."

"Se det var meget bedre." Besætningen ved jo selvfølgelig ikke hvad han mener med tøs, men regner med at det er på grund af "hans" spinkle bygning. Jack og Miranda starter med at duellere, og det går op for Jack, at hun er ret god. Hun har faktisk øvet sig i fægtning, med drenge på hendes alder, da hun ankom til Tortuga.

"Går det op for dig, at du ikke skulle have undervurderet mig, Jack?"

"Måske har jeg undervurderet dig lidt. Men altså, det er Kaptajn Jack."

"Det var du vist ligeglad med den aften, hva'? Eller husker jeg mon forkert?"

"Det var noget andet," siger han bare.

På det tidspunkt, har de bevæget sig tæt på rælingen, og uden de selv opdager det før det sker, ryger Miranda ud over den, og giver et lille skrig fra sig. Alle bevæger sig hen for at se på hende, hvis hår er blevet vådt og løsnet sig fra hatten, så man kan se hvad hun virkelig er. Og uden at blinke, springer Jack ned til hende.

"Kast et reb herned, så vi kan komme op," råber Jack til dem. "Og det er en ordre!" Han lægger en arm om hendes liv, og hvisker: "Jeg sagde jo nok der skulle komme en anden gang."

Efter to op-hejsninger, står både Jack og Miranda på dækket, våde og dryppende.

"En … pige?" spørger Barbossa tvivlende.

"Åh ti stille Hector," siger Jack til ham, storsmilende, og kysser den drivvåde pige intenst på læberne, mens alle andre ser på. Få sekunder efter klapper de nærmest ligefrem, og Jack får Miranda og hendes kuffert ind på hans værelse. Først har han selvfølgelig selv fået tørt tøj på.

Jack åbner hendes kuffert, og spørger så: "Har du noget.. Piget her?"

"Ja, nederst nede," siger hun og graver i kufferten. Og op kommer – blondetrusser og en let kjole med V-hals.

"Se det var straks bedre," smilede Jack.

Hun beder ham kigge væk da hun tager underdelen på, men da det er gjort, kigger han igen. Hun har stadig den nærmest opløste bandage om brystet, og han løsner den forsigtigt, kigger væk igen.. Hun tager bagefter kjolen på, og tørrer håret. Jack kigger på hende.

"Din smukke tøs," siger han stille med sit, en anelse sjofle, Jack-smil.

Få sekunder efter, mødes de i et lidenskabeligt kys.

Slut.


End file.
